An Imp and her King
by Lucifer's Arch Angel
Summary: "Come on, daddy, you know what story!" she answered, cuddling closer to him, "you promised to tell me the story about you and mama." Hope this is what you wanted
1. Story Time

.

Probably a little early to be starting a sequel, eh? But never the less, I have run into a wall for the moment, and so, thanks to a review from, Fay of the ink and the paper, I'm gonna write the link side of this and see if it helps move things along a bit and get the other story moving as well. As always:

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

The young twili-half breed bounced into her room, her fiery reddish orange hair- which she'd inherited from her mother- flowing behind her, contrasting with the cool blue eyes she'd gotten from her father. She dove into the heavy blankets, shivering with excitement -like a puppy when it saw its leash- tonight her father was finally going to tell her the story, he'd promised he would.

Her father entered her room, prepared for their nightly ritual, "what do you want to hear tonight?" he asked, coming to lay next to her.

"Come on, daddy, you know what story!" she answered, cuddling closer to him, "you promised to tell me the story about you and mama," she pouted up at him, knowing he'd try to get out of it.

He sighed, "If I told you that story it'd take all night, and then you'd sleep in class."

"I'm fine with that," the young girl answered, the prospect of missing class wasn't all that unappealing to her.

"Then your mother would insist on a home school lesson to catch you up."

The excitement dimmed in her eyes at that. Her mother had a short temper as it was, and as a teacher she was even shorter tempered, though she was getting better. Even with that in mind her resistance held, "I don't care, daddy, you promised," she pouted at him again.

He bit his tongue. He'd made the promise when he'd had to play messenger between the twilight realm and the light world, she'd thrown a tantrum when she'd heard he was leaving and that was the only thing that had gotten her to quiet. He hadn't expected her to remember it.

Finally he blew out a sigh that moved his dark blond bangs. A sign of defeat that his daughter knew all too well. She grinned at him, a sharp toothed grin that was the spitting image of her mother's. It almost made him forget the young girl was his daughter and not a miniature Midna.

"Alright," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, "It started nine years ago, two years before you were born…"


	2. The Wall

.

Ugh, I have a song stuck in my head! It's an epic song, but after having it repeating over and over it's annoying! 'I'm not an angel' by Halestorm, epic but annoying after the hundredth time.

Ps. I'm at a loss, if anyone has a good name to give Link's daughter, post it in a review, please.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

Link sighed as he crawled through the tunnel into the sacred spring; it had been a long two days. He'd had to save a baby's bassinet to get a fishing pole, knock down a hornets' nest- to get bait for said fishing pole- so that he could lure a cat back to its owner, so that said owner would cheer up and let him buy a slingshot he really had no interest in buying other than that it would make the village children happy; then he'd gotten a practice sword, which said village children took to chase a monkey, and in the process got lost in woods he'd had to help them out of. On top of all that he'd been give an oddly foreboding story, about banished people and twilight, as well a job; a job which he couldn't complete because his horse had been taken to Ordon spring, which he'd been locked out of, by none other than the village mayor's daughter, Ilia.

He reached the end of the tunnel and stood up brushing himself off and preparing his apology speech, about how jumping fences is wrong and how it can hurt Epona, blah, blah, blah. Nothing he hadn't said before.

Ilia spoke first, "I already know what you'll say, so save your breath."

_Well, there went his apology speech._

"Ilia's the girl that mama doesn't like, right?" his daughter looked up at him.

He laughed lightly, "No, mama isn't all that fond of Ilia."

"Why?"

He blew out a sigh, "you'll have to ask your mother, I don't really know."

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

_After a long talk about how Epona had gotten hurt; and Ilia's apology for taking her, although she had meant well; Link and those near the spring were ready to return to town to see him off._

That of course had been before the boar had come tearing into the spring. The beast was as tall as a man at its shoulder and twice as long. On its huge back were two strange gargoyle like creatures, the first holding reins, and the second a bow.

Sudden pain ran through his head, something must have hit him, his last thought as he fell was to turn, so as to fall on his back and not risk drowning. When he awoke no one was around, the gates were still open and tracks from enormous hooves lead into Faron woods, but none from the children who'd been there. He took off north, heading for the woods and finding his path blocked by a huge wall. His skin crawled at the sight, and every instinct told him to run the other way, but the hoof prints lead through the wall and that meant the children were on the other side.

He searched the wall for any way to get through but found nothing, just the odd orange marks; but never the less he stayed near in case some how the children made it back on their own or the wall opened for some unknown reason. He didn't have to wait long; a huge hand came through the wall and grabbed him, easily pulling him through the wall, which was as wide as it appeared.

He struggled for a moment with the hand at his throat, before searing pain ran through the back of his left hand. He closed his eyes and doesn't feel the hand around his neck; just a dull throb of pain and then the ground is under him. Every bone in his body ached and it suddenly felt like they had all broken at once, his skin felt as if it was on fire, his eyes burned and his vision blurred, his ears were ringing; it was as if his body were trying to cut off every source of connection to the world around him, he couldn't feel anything but pain, couldn't see, except for blurs and shadows, noises from around him all sounded the same, a unison of ringing.

He was going to die, the thought pushed through his pain to drown out other thoughts, he was going to die and he didn't know how or why. The beast that had grabbed him hadn't had a very tight grip, so it couldn't have broken anything or strangled him. He'd been hit by charging goats harder then he'd fallen, so what was it that was causing this?

The pain drove pressed harder, trying to push other thoughts from his mind, but other thoughts made their ways through. He'd never see Ordon, or the goats, or anyone; and the children would be lost, the monsters could have killed them already. That thought burned more than his skin; the children could already be dead. For all he knew there could no longer be a Talo, to come running to him, begging for the newest toy weapon; Malo could be gone, no longer there to scold the others about being childish and immature; Colin would no longer be there, trying his hardest to mimic Link; Beth could be a ghost now, never to tease the boys with whatever new item her mother's store had gotten. He felt his back arch and spasm in pain; Ilia. Ilia, the only sort of female influence he really had, mother, sister, lover, his voice of reason, she could be dead, and he would never have had a chance to save her.

He cried out as the pain forced its way to the forefront of his mind, as devastating and fast as a flash flood, as soon as it surfaced it was gone, and everything was dark.


	3. Dreams, Imps, and Stairs

.

Man, I wish I knew how to make Twinkies, don't you?

I apologize for changing this late i wasn't thinking when i uploaded the this chapter the first time and so yeh...

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

_Grass stretched out everywhere. It went on for miles beneath a twilight lit sky. He could run forever, and was content to do so, just run and run; feel the grass beneath the pads of his feet, feel the warmth of the setting sun on his back, while wind pushed through his fur. He loved it, but soon he came to a stop, before him stood a man, a strange man. His skin was blue-gray, and his clothes were black as shadows. Tattooing his body were strange blue lines that glowed as the last of the sun's rays hit him. Blood red eyes were distraught as he watched the sunset._

_Link didn't like seeing people in distress, and he whined quietly to him, asking what was wrong._

_He looked up at him, before in a cracking voice he spoke, "you- you're," he ran to his, putting his hands on the wolf's head, forcing him to look up, "Find Princess Middie! Find my Middie! Make it stop!"_

_He frowned as best he could and tried to ask, why he needed to find this princess, but as the sun disappeared the man melted into the shadows._

Link awoke, and shook his head. The dream had been so strange, first the boar and then the children disappearing and then the man and him being a wolf. Very strange, he stretched, feeling the weight of a heavy blanket, he must have grabbed for a cold night, which was strange, since it was nearly midsummer. He realized slowly that he was lying on cold stone; he must have fallen asleep in the basement after he'd grabbed the heavy blanket. The stink of rotting hay and dampness reminded him that he should probably take the hay out to the goats soon since it smelled so strongly and would soon be past the point of being eatable.

He blinked sleep away from his eyes, and found he was not in his basement at all. Before him where bars, and around him stone walls. He tried to stand, and found he was unable to. He looked himself over trying to find what was holding him down and what he found sent shocks of terror through his body, thick fur covered him, black except for a few strange patches that where white; instead of hands or feet he had paws, around one of which was a shackle that kept him to the ground.

He took a deep breath, one problem at a time, first get out of this place, and then try to figure out how he'd been turned into a wolf. He looked at the chain that held him; it didn't look particularly strong by any means, he ran as far as the chain would allow him and tugged, trying to make it snap, but the metal wouldn't give. All the things that had happened began to come to him as he pulled at the chain. The realization that he hadn't dreamt the children being kidnapped, that the pain he'd experienced had been real, and all because of the chain on his leg he couldn't leave and find the children. Everything crashed down on him and he attacked the chain. The metal hurt his teeth, but it helped relieve building tension to attack something.

A laugh alerted him to an intruder. In the shadows he saw… an imp was the first word to come to mind. Her skin was blue-gray with black patches, blood red eyes and fire like hair, with a stone helmet. _Find my Middie!_ The man's voice echo in the back of his head when he saw the being. She began to speak and flit about his cell, it took him a moment to realize she was speaking to him, and then he had to concentrate, his wolf ears picking up higher notes that she didn't seem to notice, notes which caused what she was saying to sound a bit jumbled, and so hard to understand without paying attention.

When she came closer and patted his chin rather roughly, his first instinct was to bite and without think about it he did so.

She bounced away from him and laughed, the higher notes echoing long after she'd stopped. He strained to catch the words she was saying, but failed, only able to make out something about not biting, but she didn't seem to be angry with him. She calmed for a moment and raised her hands, making a small ball appear. For a split second he almost though she was going to attack him, but then the pull at his leg disappeared and he found himself freed. She spoke again, this time something about a deal and getting out of the cell, but he couldn't make it out, for the high notes.

She stood, taunting him, on the other side of the bars. He leapt at the gate, that looked weaker then it was, and she laughed, and told him to look for holes. Without thinking about it he dug, and dug straight under the gates. The imp surprised him when it landed on his back, none to gently, and pushed him to go. She said something that sounded like an insult and laughed before saying something about helping him get out.

Helping him had only been a half truth. Most of the way she talked and rode him, but didn't do much else. Laughing, oh yes she did a lot of laughing, he thought as he fell yet again into the black water at the bottom of the stairs. The only good thing that had resulted from falling, for the millionth time it seemed was that he had slowly become able to tune out the higher notes her voice reached and could now understand her without having to strain to catch other less distracting notes.

"Come on, you had that! You were landed and everything! How, in all hell, did you fall that time?" she yelled, landing heavily on his back, as he climbed from the water.

He bounded back up the stairs and was soon leaping up the broken stone. Aggravation, at not reaching his destination the thirty plus times he'd jumped before, fuelling him to push harder and soon his paws landed at the top of the stone steps, he sighed in relief at having made it finally, and felt the weight of the imp girl on his back once more and he started running. He found himself on the roof soon enough.

"Over there," the girl leaned down so that her hand could be seen, and pointed to an open window, "that's where we're going."

He nodded and ran, bolting as fast as he could, trying not to have to fight the birds that flew at him as he ran, making it to the window in a matter of seconds and leaping through onto more stone stair. His heart sank for a moment, he hated stairs now; after all that jumping, there were more stairs.

_Damn the person who ever invented stairs_ he thought and ran up the stairs, glad to find that these stairs where not so broken as the others. Through an open door he ran, and was met with a woman a faded robe and scarf. The air in the room was uncomfortable still, and hung as if it was solid itself rather than the constant movement that air should always have.

"Midna?" the woman asked.

So the thing on his back had a name. His skin crawled as he heard it, and a vision of the strange man with red eyes, that had been in his dream came to him, _Find Princess Middie. _

He listened to the drawn out story, having to concentrate hard on the words, the woman's voice was higher the Midna's (though not as high as the imp's laugh) and so made it harder to understand. The distracting sound of birds outside and of rats in the sewers didn't help the matter, and in the end he only caught snips of what she had said, about surrender and an evil king, but not much else.

The woman turned to Midna and began to speak a bit quicker, and he failed miserably to catch what she was saying, losing Midna's answer as well.

Footsteps made him jump; they were headed towards the room. The women noticed soon after, and Zelda, that part he'd caught from her story, gave them a hurried good bye, and Midna landed on his back urging him out.

He bolted, glad to be going down, which didn't take nearly as much effort as climbing, but soon felt small hands pull his ears back… rephrase that, yank his ears back. Even in human (hylian) form it hurt to have is ears pulled, and as a wolf it stopped him in his tracks.

She spoke quickly; the only thing he managed to decipher was 'guard' and 'idiot', which was enough for him to understand, the stairs (yet again) were not safe. He leapt up through a window an out onto the roof once more.


	4. The Wall pt2

.

Okay… so… I really want a Twinkie… Twinkie…

Bear with me on this, after the real stuff starts (pretty much after he gets his sword) it'll start not to sound so much like the other fic. Being as different characters, they'll tell their favorite parts, the crucial parts (which don't come until later) Sorry for the inconvenience.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

He hadn't known what had happened. She'd done something but he wasn't sure what, though it felt wonderful whatever it was. It was as if he was flying and falling; holding still and unable to move yet running in all directions and unable to slow; it felt like he was occupying every space in the universe at once, and yet was only one small piece of the world, so insignificant that he took up no space at all. His senses went haywire, seeing sounds, tasting feeling, hearing tastes, smelling sights, feeling smells, and then they would mix into other strange combinations to the point he couldn't tell what senses were. In the classic way, up was down, in was out, left was right and he was somewhere in the middle, which was really nowhere at all.

It seemed to take forever, but was over instantly, and he was standing in the Ordon spring, still on all fours, still furry, and still a wolf. Midna's voice echoed into his head, but was too high and fast for him to pick up all the words. She was nowhere to be seen, though he could hear her, and as her voice drifted off he began running. First he ran toward his house thinking of going to Rusl for help, but realizing that they would be less than gracious to a wolf and besides the detour would just cost more time and he wasn't sure if the children had any to waste.

He turned on a paw and bolted back toward the forest. He speed up as his paws hit the wood of the bridge, and he could see the wall, an odd snarl leapt through his throat as he leapt at the wall and… tumbled back down. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and barely registered that it was Midna, watching from the shadows.

All he could think of was the children. His thoughts when he thought he was going to die were revived and he leapt again, willing to go through the wall, but failing and falling again; but they could still be alive; Talo could be putting on his brave front, though he was scared just as badly as the rest; Beth and Colin could both be insisting that he would come and rescue them like he always did; Malo could be trying to find a way out; and Ilia, would be comforting them, though not trying to hide her fears (she'd go on and on to Talo that it was braver to admit you were scared then to hide it).

_Those images ran through his head over and over as he leapt at the wall, if only he could break through._

"If you didn't get through the first time, what makes you think jumping at it fifty more times will help?" his daughter asked, frowning and trying to understand what would posses someone to leap at a wall that they already knew was solid and not going to move anytime soon.

He laughed lightly, "that's what your mother said when she watched me do it."

"Sounds like mama, to sit back and watch as you hurt yourself," the young girl admitted.

He laughed again, "she calmed down after she had you," he gave a rueful smile, "she was much meaner then."

_She held him down._

"You can't get through without a twilight beings help, moron," she said, easily holding him down with her magic.

Anger built in him. First the chain had restrained him, now the one person who had promised to help him was keeping him from what he wanted. He wanted to yell at her, to anger her as badly as she was angering him; in fact in his current form he wanted to grab her neck in his jaws and shack her 'til he felt the bones pop and crunch. When she'd promised to help him she'd know the children were important, and now she was mocking him for wanting to get back. Didn't she understand?

The anger built up, anger toward being a wolf, toward the monsters that had taken his friends, toward the sudden weight of the world on his shoulders, and she was the only thing in reach to take it out on. She'd even promised to help. At first he felt a snarl building in his throat, but then he heard his voice, "Then help me!"

She was dumbstruck, that much was clear from her sudden loss of power and the look on her face. It took him half the time to recover and a soon as his surprise passed he leapt at her and pinned her down, resisting the urge to grab her by the neck and toss her like a ragdoll, "you can get me back and you can help me find them! So, stop calling me an idiot and help, like you said you would!"

She melted into the shadows and reappeared close by, reprising him for the attack. He lay back down and starred at the wall, willing it to open for him. He could still hear he talking but was no longer interested. Thoughts of the children consumed him, and he only registered her last words.

"For all we know they could be dead, but then again it's entirely possible that they aren't; but wasting time running into a wall isn't going to help," she had his attention now; it sounded as if she was going to help, "You're not going to just be stuck as a dog, you know. Can you really see yourself biting into one of those beasts as a human? I mean if you were mad enough sure, but not the best fighting strategy."

He thought about the rancid taste of the beasts he'd encountered, and how deep he'd hard to bite to kill them, it would definitely not help to be empty handed facing one of those things.

"Find some weapons and then we'll see about getting back through to twilight," she made her way closer to his shadow, "of course you'll be doing as I say when we do go back, since I know the twilight world better."

He snorted, even in a realm he knew (such as the one they were currently in) he was doing as she said. He took off toward Ordon.

The instant his feet hit the ground in the town, his stomach turned. This place, that held some many thing he loved, his makeshift family, the goats, the his small never changing world; he could feel it as soon as he'd entered, his world was shattered, and somehow, beyond the children missing, it would never be the same.

He wandered a few steps forward, and passed by a lit torch, without thinking anything of it. The surprised cry and rapid speech of Haunch, Beth's father, as shouted at the wolf made it clear he should have been more careful.

When the hawk grass tune rang into his ears, Link frowned and looked up at the man, what in Hyrule's name was he going to do with a hawk? Soon a sharp beak collided with his side, and he was given a very painful example of what in Hyrule's name you could do with a hawk. The hawk attacked his eyes and snout, making it impossible to see anything but feathers, let alone where he was going. After running in circles, or what seemed like circles, he found himself in the welcome shadows provided by the side of the store.

He sat there and panted in the shade while his shadow laughed, "oh, even for a wolf, the look on your face when that hawk came at you, priceless!"

_And so it went on 'til he had both the sword and shield and was running back to the wall._


	5. Water temple and Puppy love

.

It's been a long time, no?

(I'm sorry about skipping a lot of the game again, if you want me to write in the rest I'll revise it once I get the chance, but I can't think of anything interesting for the first temples)

The final verdict, their daughter's name will be… drum role… 'Lilith'!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

"What are Zorans?" his daughter asked timidly.

"Their people in the Light World. The Zorans are like fish," he explained, having told her about saving the water temple.

She nodded a silent action to tell him to continue.

_Midna warped them back to Lanryu's lake. Where Zant awaited them._

His muscles burned as he pushed forward, his only thoughts on the twili on his back. He felt her fingers slipping begged for her to hold on.

The quiet barely audible voice answered him, "I'm trying, Link."

Panic and determination mixed and he pushed harder trying to run faster then ever before, despite the scared cries of those he ran past. In a vain attempt to hold onto her he shifted his shoulders she was tucked between them as best she could be.

After being thrown out of the bar (not the best idea to go in through the front door as an animal) he'd gotten in through a window and after carefully navigating around the pots on their shelves he made it to the water ducts into the palace.

As they were tossed in through the water he could feel Midna's grip loosening and her body drifting away from his. Desperately he swam toward the surface, pushing her up above water so she wouldn't slip from his back.

They reached the stairs and for a moment his determination faltered, as he remembered falling over and over again; but he pushed forward and made it up in one try this time.

He heard the weak laugh but didn't catch her words, as he bolted toward Zelda's chambers. A weak cry escaped the imp when he landed after jumping through the window and he whined an apology. Before pushing himself the last few steps.

Zelda seemed surprised to see them but the surprise faded quickly as she came to their aid. He couldn't catch Zelda's words, but Midna's weak voice he could make out perfectly. Her requests for Zelda to help him.

_Don't die, Midna. Please don't die._

"Lilith? What's the matter, baby?" Link asked, his daughter was cradled in his arms and crying now.

"Mama was gonna die!" she said in a cracking voice.

He couldn't help the soft smile at his daughter's misplaced fear and sadness since Midna obviously didn't die, "Honey, it's okay. Mama didn't die, she's fine."

"I know, but-but still," she continued to cry into he father's chest.

"Shh," it's okay, let me finish."

_What was happening Link didn't know. _

The once dull air hummed with energy now. Gold light surrounded Midna. At first his thoughts went back to moments before at the lake when Lanryu had misguidedly attacked Midna, and he thought for a split second that Zelda was doing the same. But then Midna started to revive, her movements no longer chained by the weakness of exhaustion and pain. He wasn't sure what to do as he watched the scene unfold. Midna told him to stop her, but it was too late for the dumbstruck canine to do anything.

Midna floated down and stood before him, fully recovered. Her red eyes met his and he couldn't control his excitement and relief.

_He leaped onto her and in a typical canine manor proceeded to lick every inch of her face._


End file.
